


I Notice

by shag_me_senseless_watson



Series: Requested Sherlock Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shag_me_senseless_watson/pseuds/shag_me_senseless_watson
Summary: John notices that Sherlock has been staring at him a lot lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters mentioned.

John was sitting comfortably in his armchair, watching telly, when he felt it again. Eyes watching him. Sherlock’s eyes.  
  
He never said anything about it, but he noticed. He always notices when Sherlock stares at him.  
  
Usually he would ignore it and do whatever it is he was doing, but something seemed a bit off this time. He dared a glance out of the corner of his eye and saw Sherlock staring at him with a forlorn expression.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He asks.  
  
Sherlock jumps, as if caught doing something he shouldn’t have been.  
  
“Hm? Oh, erm, nothing.”  
  
“Sherlock, I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice, but I do. I notice. What’s wrong?”  
  
Sherlock bit his lip and moved from the couch to his own armchair.  
  
“I - That is - “ he stumbled to find the right words.  
  
“Sherlock, it’s okay. You can tell me anyth-”  
  
“I love you, John.”  
  
“Oh …”  
  
“I have for a while now, and I’ll understand if you don’t return any feelings, but I love you. I just have to say it, it’s been eating me alive for months now.”  
  
“Sherlock, you git.” John just chuckled.  
  
Sherlock looked at him, confused. “I don’t understand.”  
  
John got up from his armchair and stood in front of Sherlock’s. He placed his hands on either side of his face and leaned in to kiss him. Lips met. Air was forgotten.  
  
After a moment, John pulled back. Sherlock’s entire face blushed crimson.  
  
“Oh …”  
  
“Do you understand now?”  
  
Sherlock hummed. “No, do it again.”  
  
John shook his head in amusement but happily complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? xx


End file.
